In the Neon Lights
by TheBookNerdO-o
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and a few others are trying to track down a corrupt demigod named Carson who's causing chaos in Las Vegas. Will they be able to track him down, even with the help of Lucas and Selene. By the way, I'm not making chapters for this, so I update it nearly every day. That's why it only has 1 chapter. Thanks for reading! ;)


**Chapter 1:**

**Selene P.O.V.**

**The huge bouncer stared down at us. **His sunglasses glinted in the harsh neon lights of the Las Vegas Strip. All around us, annoyingly bright lights blinked and flashed. It was a dyslexic's nightmare. We were going to get in, obviously. [If you knew Lucas you'd understand.]

As if on cue, his eyes glowed like miniature suns. He was looking into Super-Buff's mind.

It's a rare gift among Venetians [people from Venus]. Lucas could convince nearly everyone to do what he wanted by using their memories against them, like a scientific lawyer. Okay, that sounded weird. Maybe like something else. Anyway, he'd never done it to me. At least I didn't think so. Whoever he did it to had no memory of what had happened. What if Lucas had looked into my mind? The very thought made me shudder.

He took a step back, pleased with himself, and the bouncer smiled as he lifted the velvet rope guarding the doorway. My boyfriend was awesome.

Just \as Lucas and I were crossing over the threshold, a booming thud rattled my teeth. A giant black horse had fallen from the sky. Onyx wings are unfurled at its shoulders; a Pegasus. On top of the horse/bird sat a boy and a girl. The girl had honey blond hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. She was yelling something at the boy that I couldn't hear over the obnoxious yelling and chatting of tourists in line. They didn't even seem fazed that they're mounted on a 2,000 pound death trap.

The boy seemed oblivious to the girl's complaints. His sea-green eyes glinted in the blinding lights. His hair was almost the same shade as his [I'm assuming] Pegasus. Blondie eyed Lucas and I nervously.

As if things couldn't get any more confusing, another Pegasus dropped. This one was a buckskin, [don't ask me how I know this, I learned a lot of crazy stuff at the facility] with chocolate wings. A girl with the same complexion hopped off her ride like she'd done it a thousand times. "Percy!" she had to shout a few times to get their attention. The boy finally turned his head. "Nothing to report!" she called back.

The boy, Percy, cursed under his breath. Was that ancient Greek? "Take Guido back to camp!" he yelled back, this time in English. The girl remounted like she was a natural equestrian. The buckskin Pegasus whinnied happily and lifted.

I turned to Lucas, "should we go, this is getting awkward." Lucas gave me his best-which was really his worst puppy face.

"But I was just about to take you dancing!" we went to a different club every night. To be honest it was kind of boring. Sure, we got free food and all, but it was like someone had put our lives on replay. I wanted something new, like what we had during the battle last year. Now Lucas was acting like none of that had ever even happened. These other guys gave me an idea.

"Actually," I told him, "let's stay."

**Chapter 2:**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

**Two teenagers caught my eye with theirs. **They glowed unnaturally bright, almost florescent. Were they monsters? It was hard to tell. With, so many people around, it would've been the wrong idea to blow their cover, especially in front of all those people. "Keep an eye on them," I whispered to Percy, rolling my head at the two teens.

They nodded to each other, murmuring a few unintelligible words. They stepped apart from the crowd edging towards Blackjack. They started glowing, the exact color as their eyes. The teenagers blasted from the pavement, neon tails like comets trailed behind them, making the teens look like miniature comets. Instantaneously, the kids were gone. Smoke curled of the asphalt where they stood, as if someone had whacked it with a bug zapper.

"Who were those people?" Percy stared, awestruck, at where the two stood.

"I don't know," I replied, "but at least we know they aren't monsters."

"Something seems off about them..." he trailed off. I racked my brain to think of what those two might be. After minutes if consideration, the answer hit me like a pile of bricks. These could be possible reinforcements.

Demigods normally didn't hear much of mortal news. Before about January, I had always thought the president was still George W. Bush. But this, this was something bigger than a presidential election. This applied to gods and demigods alike. There was an alien war last summer.

In June, there was an attack. Balls of light had intercepted and taken over a large number of human bodies. These points of light were actually Venetians. And technically they were super-charged electron bundles. Little did we know, they were tired of constantly being attacked by probes from earth. They attacked, knowing that they would be invincible. [I mean, who in their right mind would want to be practically electrocuted?] Were these people Venetians? How could they be? As far as I knew, an anonymous hero had driven them away. **[Spoiler alert!: hat anonymous hero is Selene.]**

"I don't know, Percy, but they could be allies," I told him, "we should see where they went."

Percy hefted Blackjack into the sky, jet black wings pulsing a cool breeze at us in the sticky night air. We lifted off, not nearly as fast as the teens. I had never exactly enjoyed heights, but after knowing Percy for so long I had gotten used to Pegasus flights. Normally, a child of Poseidon would be blasted out of the sky by Zeus himself. Luckily, Poseidon was also the god of horses. So, Percy could fly Pegasi all he wanted.

I laid my head on Blackjack's neck. The gentle beat of his wings cast a pleasant breeze on Percy and I. It was as soothing as a mother rocking her baby to sleep. Blackjack put me to sleep. When I woke up again, we were somewhere completely different.

There was dry, parched grass all around us. Small farms dotted the Nevada countryside. Horses drifted lazily in their pastures. The sun was barely over the horizon. How long had I slept? The only thing that was out-of-place was the fire that had bloomed in the brush in the corner of my eye.

There were two silhouettes beside the fire. By their body language, they seemed to be arguing. I was assuming they were the two teenagers from the Las Vegas Strip. "Land the horse," I said.

**Chapter 3:**

**Lucas P.O.V.**

**There was another thud. **I was starting to get used to this. About a hundred yards away, the same horse, a Pegasus, Selle had called it, touched down, making us look up from our argument. The same two people were mounted on top of it. The girl's cold eyes bored into me. Selene stepped forward boldly. "What do you want?" she called over the roar of the fire we'd caused. [Yeah, not the smartest idea to land in dry grass...] The girl dismounted and strode over to us.

"I'm here to make you an offer," she said nonchalantly. The girl calmly slid a dagger out of a sheath that had been strapped to her thigh, as if it were only a cigarette. She stepped back as the boy took a pen out of his jeans pocket. Selle and I watched, awestruck, as he uncapped the pen and it transformed into a glowing bronze sword. "We need your help," she continued after a long, dramatic pause, "with a little project."

"What kind of project," I cut in, sending a little aggression with my words. Whoever this girl was, she should know that Venetians were not to be messed with-that is, unless they wanted to be zapped. I gave Selene a wink and we continued with Defense Plan C. We both created shields about the size of our torsos. They levitated around our arms, almost like a real metal shield, but these looked like holograms. Carefully, Selle and I edged our way over to the new guys.

"We, we need help finding someone," the girl stuttered, trying to regain her composure. "Someone really bad."

I hadn't watched the news very recently, but I vaguely remember a police report at some diner. It had said that a bomb had exploded inside Caesar's Palace. Maybe they were tracking a terrorist? _No, _my brain reasoned, _why on earth would terrorist hunters have a Pegasus? _I prayed that they weren't from Area 52. I'd never seen the place, but Selene told me stories about it that could give a grown man nightmares. What if the Pegasus actually wasn't one at all? It could be another experiment a horse that had been born from a test tube, like my girlfriend. **[If you haven't noticed yet, Lucas and Selene are BF and GF.] **What if the two teenagers were actually scientists in disguise, come to take her back? The thought scared me. I was her primary protector now, after Aaron left, only God knows where he is. I took a reluctant step back. Maybe I was wrong-I hoped I was wrong, these people hadn't called her by her name, not even her experiment name. They'd even seemed genuinely awestruck that we'd made force fields like that.

"Annabeth Chase," she said after the awkward silence. She lifted her hand, careful not to touch my super-charged electrons. **[That sounded really weird. Ignore that last bit ;)] **I took her hand with my free one. "We need your help with something," Annabeth continued, "There's someone we need to catch."

She dropped her dagger, which surprised me. _She was trusting enough to let her guard down around complete strangers? That took guts. _She sat down next to her Pegasus and let out a deep breath. Annabeth motioned for the boy to sit next to her. Then she gave me a look that said _I'm not a threat. _I carefully positioned myself across from the two and let my shield flicker away. Selene was still reluctant, staring at me with a stare that said _What are you thinking? _I patted the ground next to me. "Come on," I said. She slowly made her way over to me, but kept her distance from Annabeth. This was the most afraid I'd ever seen Selene. Normally she was so much braver and bolder than I was. Did she have the same suspicions that I had a few minutes ago. Sometimes it felt like she and I were so alike, yet so different.

When I first met her, I thought Selene was just another Venetian stationed to earth for the war. But something was off about her, and I couldn't figure out what. One thing I noticed is tha she never flew. I mean, it was impossible for anyone to not know how to-we were all born doing it. I finally figured it out on top of the Arch de Triomph last summer.

She wasn't a true Venetian, but she was an exact replica. Selene called herself a G.E.S.C. I think it stood for Genetically Enhanced Super-Child. The scientists had made her so she could infiltrate our bases. Selene was the only one who could crack our bases. But instead of following her destiny, she left her kind. Selle and her other friends, Aaron, Mary, and Max, left Area 52. They were tired of constant tests ad restrictions. Heck, Aaron _lost his leg _in an experiment! But things got switched around during the escapade. . Selene had no idea of her power. She thought she was useless to her peers, when, in fact, she had been the most powerful of them all! She ran in the opposite direction of the others and eventually found me. She was scared, hungry, and confused. When I asked her where she was from, she looked like she had touched a shield and wasn't immune. I kind of followed her, silently. [Please don't tell her that.]

The boy looked anxious. He was tall and muscular, but seemed out of his element. **Ha ha ha ha** **literally! **He smelled like a salty ocean breeze, but I hadn't been near many. The boy had an aurora about him, but it was really faint. Maybe it had something to do with water. That would explain a lot. He eyed Selene and I suspiciously, as if we were pawns on a chessboard, deciding where to place us. Did he have the same feelings about our 'chat' as Selle had? Reluctantly, he sat cross-legged next to Annabeth and set his sword on the dry ground in front of him. "Um..." he mumbled, "I'm Percy."

Breaking the growing awkward silence, Annabeth began talking. Most of the things didn't make any sense. Monsters turning into sand when you killed them, children of the Greek and Roman gods, it was all just confusing mumbo-jumbo. But I did catch one name: _Carson. _

He was an old friend, an old ally. We had been stationed to earth for the war in the same fleet last summer. We had even taken over two brothers. Eventually Carson had grown distant. We parted ways, and now I had no idea where he was. But after the war, he had gone schizophrenic. He was outraged that our race had been banished by the humans. Carson wanted them all dead. So, he destroyed countless monuments and had caused hundreds of deaths. We had to stop him, especially because he wanted revenge on the anonymous hero most. He wanted Selene dead.

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy P.O.V.**

**This was getting intense. **The boy had gone white in the face when Annabeth mentioned that name: _Carson. _At first, she and I had thought he was a demigod that was hosting a titan, like Luke did-or worse, a giant. But now we know he is something much worse.

Carson could have been a hybrid. This, surprisingly, was actually possible. The gods could go beyond our world to the other planets, spanning over the entire universe. He was a demigod Venetian, nearly twice as powerful as any of us, but not a god. How were we going to beat him?

We needed these guys if we were going to win, that much was obvious. They were the only people who could safely touch him without getting zapped. But if they were going to help us, we needed to reach a deal. luckily I wasn't as freaked out by them as I was before. Then the boy, Lucas, he called himself, started explaining.

Venetian history was five times as confusing as that of the gods and demigods. He went on and on about 'the war,' and meeting that girl, Selene, and her causing this huge explosion that, ironically, saved the world. I had saved the world a matter of times, and, to be frank, this girl didn't seem like the hero-of-earth type. She looked scared out of her wits, after seeing Annabeth with her dagger. That was kind of ironic, now that I think about it. Selene was practically invincible, but was afraid of us, who were half as powerful as she was.


End file.
